It ain't gonna spank itself
by Born to love protect and die
Summary: When the emergency alarm starts in the middle of night, Rose her first priority is getting Lissa save. Not getting dressed properly. Disc: Character are not mine
1. It aint gonne spank itself

I woke up to an alarm blearing. What I normally would do is take the clock and torture it to dead. The only problem though: This blearing sound wasn't coming from a device, brought to earth straight from hell. It was the only sound who got me out of bed ready for action in a fraction of a second. It was the only sound who did that to anyone. Guardian or moroi. I grabbed the first piece of clothing I could find, which was Dimitri shirt, he was already putting on his trousers, put on my combat boots, grabbed two stakes and my gun and went into Lissa's room, where Lissa was already awake putting on a bathrobe over her silk nightgown. Typical Lissa. Always a queen, at any time of the day.

"Let's go." I said.

Dimitri and I took Lissa and Christian to the safe room just outside her chambers. There was already a night guard inside. We let them in and I said one last thing to Lissa.

"Be strong, people are looking to you for reassurance." I gave her one of the radio's, queen was obligated to know what was happening all the time.

She knotted. "Be safe!"

Just then Eddie, Jill and Jill's night guard arrived. Dimitri and I stepped outside together with Eddie. Standard protocol. We protected the door. The night guards stayed inside. They were their responsibility now after all.

"Eagle, consort and pigeon are secured" I called in to Hans.

"Lock the volt." He answered.

We where closing the door when two guards came running down the corridors with a bunch of moroi in-between them. Royal and not royal.

"Hold the door" One called out.

"Get your ass in their fast" I shouted. "Come on, hurry up! I don't give a shit about your status right know!" Some people looked shocked and I just pushed them in. This door needed to be locked shut, now! As I pushed the last ones in. The two extra guards helped locking the volt door.

"Satus." I asked Hans.

"Perimeter was invaded. Five S where killed. Three guards down, six injured. We're sweeping the place. Stay put and on guard, this could take a few hours."

Now the only thing we could do is waiting.

A few hours lather we heard the words we've been waiting for.

"All secure, open volts. Escort Eagle to conference room A.3.1." It was the closest to where we were now. The volt was opened and I got Lissa out and walked her towards A.3.1.

As I entered Hans started going over the events of what just happened, as he ended, Lissa was lead out and back to her chambers. He looked me up and down.

"Why are you dressed like that guardian Hathaway?"

"Because I was asleep when this all started and I think it was more imported to get Lissa to safety, then me to wear my uniform. In my defense, I'm wearing part of the guardian uniform."

"You're wearing my part." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

"You want it back?" I said and started raise it. I got as much as my boy-shorts covered ass visible, when he janked it back down.

"No" he growled in my ear.

"Just get back to sleep." Hans sighed.

We walked out where Lissa and Christian stood. Their night guardians right behind them.

"Lissa, why didn't you got back to bed?"

"Adrenaline, I would gave a hard time falling asleep now, even if tried."

"Let's stay up for a while then. Come on." We went to the queen chambers and made ourselves comfortable on the lounger. The boys went to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Nice outfit by the way." Lissa said.

"Yeah, I was thinking, maybe I can stun any intruders so much with my sexiness, they forget to attack."

"In your case, that could actually work. You look like sex on legs. Apart from the combat boots. Though maybe it would turn some guys on." she said sniggering.

The boys came out of the kitchen and handed us our hot chocolate.

"Thanks comrade."

He lifted me up and put me down on his lap. We talked for a while over every day, relaxing stuff. It helped calm Lissa down. After a while we were just sitting enjoying the chocolate. Lissa yawning and I knew she was going to go to bed again any minute now.

"I love the slogan on your lovely backside." Dimitri whispered in my ear.

Huh? Oh yeah. Lissa gave me a collection of boy-shorts once, they all had little quotes and slogans written on them.

"Is that way you don't want your shirt back?" I whispered back.

"I wouldn't want to inspire anyone."

"Is it inspiring you?"

"I don't need inspiring."

"Prove it."

"I fully intend to the moment we're alone again."

With perfect timing, Lissa said she was going back to bed. The moment they were out of view, Dimitri lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. Slapping my ass, as he took me back to our bedroom.

He was right, he didn't need any inspiration, he always gave me what I wanted.

After all.

 _It ain't gonne spank intself_

 **A little Idea that popped into my head, while studying. Enjoy**

 **Lots of Love**

 **Born to Love, Protect and Die**


	2. big girl panties

"Uh! whyyyyy!" Rose whined when she came out of the shower. "I hate those stuffy events and she knows it."

I got up to her and placed my hands on either side of her face. I turned her face up and lightly pressed my lips on hers. She pressed her still wet and naked body against mine and it was all I could do not to drag her back in there, screw our shift tonight and have my wicked way with her. I let go of her and from the way she was panting I could say she had the she idea as me.

"I did promise once I could make you lose control within seconds." I whispered in her ear. Socking my words in my ascent. She ground as a respond and turned to dry herself of.

"Rose, you always knew that you would have to accompany her to royal balls. So..." I grabbed some of her underwear out of our drawer and threw it to her. "So you put on your big girl panties and get over it."

She looked them over then turned the writhen side over to me and said "Seriously?" The panties had a quote on them saying 'These are my big girl panties' Of course I knew that before I threw them at her.

"I love you Rose. You better hurry up." I said before I stand in the shower. Just before I closed the shower door I noticed that look in her eyes. The one that said she had a plan forming in her head and that I wasn't off the hook just yet. Vasilissa insisted that Rose had her hair and makeup done together with her. Ambrose would be at the Queens chambers and having Rose there would calm Vasilissa down for tonight. The Queen hated these things as much as my love did.

Just when I stepped out the shower I heard the front door close. I quickly looked over to were the garment bag was hanging. It wouldn't be the first time she forgot her dress. It wasn't there anymore. Rose being the near guardian mostly wore a dress to these kind of events. Another reason she didn't liked these events. With 'being able to fight in it' being a must, most of Rose her long dresses held a spit at her leg. I Didn't mind them, the problem is others didn't as well. That's the reason I hated events like these. Roza was a gorgeous woman and nights like these with dresses like that... well it wouldn't be the first time either she or I had to claim she was spoken for and happy to be so.

I was dressed and heading out to get Christian he would wanne had to a Adrian to get a beer or two in order to survive tonight.

When I came at the door I saw something hanging from it. At the inside of the door -stabbed into the wood with one of the spare stake we usually above the door post- were the 'these are my big girl panties' with a note attached to it. I recognized Rose her handwriting.

 _'Dear Comrade,_

 _Seriously? Big girl panties?_

 _I thought you knew me._

 _I put on combat boots and go commando._

 _Love Roza_

 _PS, I too can do things that will make you lose control within seconds,_

 _Try to restrain yourself tonight.'_

Comando in that dress? That woman would be the dead of me.


End file.
